Sunshine In The Rain
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Farfarello x Nagi, Yohji x everyone (except Ran) - Farfarello comes and says hello to the white kitties. Meanwhile, Yohji tries his moves out on everybody except Ran, and Omi finds a new family! Flowers for Nagi! XD


Sunshine In The Rain

Disclaimer: These characters portrayed here belong to Koyasu Takehito or Project Weiß. The fanfiction is mine, though!

Warning: Yaoi, and twisted fluff. Evil, sarcastic Ran. If this isn't your stuff, please leave immediately.

Plot Cockroach: Here's a thing I'd coined up some time ago. I like Farfarello too much for my own good, I suppose. But it's okay; I like things that way! (^^;) Hope this one's fine. It's kind of hard to write fluff with Farfarello in it, isn't it? And therefore, pairing, if this is what you're here for: Farfarello x Nagi, Yohji x everyone (except Ran)

Note: The characters look like that from the manga!

__________________________

It was a crisp, warm spring morning when the Koneko was opened for business that day. The new shipment of flowers had just arrived early that morning and they were as fresh as could be. The orange roses were still in buds, the pale pink lilies were standing upright, elegant and cheerful, the tulips were stark and flaming in their bright colors, and the leaves that day were lush and green. The colors merged and painted a very pretty picture in the flower shop.

Yes, it was a perfect Sunday morning in the Weiß florist.

"Huuuuuuuaaaaaargggh," Yohji yawned loudly, stretching as he did so. Bored, he stole a glance at Ken, who was busy watering a couple of violets. Rolling his eyes, he directed his attention to their family's redhead, whom they all called Aya, since he claimed that that was his name and because he probably looked pretty enough to pull off that identity stunt. And therefore, Aya he was. "Ne, Aya, tell me again why I can't go out and get smashed today?"

The redhead looked up, cold as ever. "You can't because I said so. Now go do something useful for a change."

"Humph," Yohji countered intelligently. He sashayed his way towards Ken, and grinned winsomely, wrapping his arms around the startled brunet. "Ne, Ken, what are you doing?"

"Watering plants. What does it look like?"

At that they heard a low growl from where Aya was sitting at the counter. "I said, do something useful, not obnoxious. You can leave the Ken alone."

"You're no fun," Yohji muttered. He grinned once more and winked at Ken, before sauntering off to Omi. "Hello, bishounen! Looking bright and cheerful today, aren't we?"

"When _isn't_ he?" Aya interrupted coolly; obviously irritated.

"Look, Yohji-kun!" Omi said cheerfully, his tone shrill with excitement. "There're earthworms in this pot of dead Hydrangeas! Aren't they cute?"

"Gross, bishounen!" Yohji exclaimed, stepping back in a hurry. "Throw them away or something!"

"Nope, I've decided to keep them," Omi replied in a singsong manner, his smile intact. "I've already named them, too! This is Yohji-kun the II, Aya-kun the II, Ken-kun the II and Omi-kun the II!" He lifted Yohji-kun the II with his fingers and swung it around as a paraded animal into the playboy's horrified face.

"You're comparing me to a WORM?"

"Anyone with a sane mind would compare you to less than one," Aya remarked casually, as if he were talking about the weather. Yohji scowled at him and then turned back to Omi.

"Well?"

"It's not that bad to be called a worm, you know!" the perky youth defended his newfound family members. "Worms are helpful creatures, they make things grow well, they make the earth healthy and --"

"They eat earth and POOP earth, bishounen," Yohji finished lazily. "It's gotta be the saddest existence in life!"

"The saddest existence in life would be that of one less than a worm," Aya tucked his hand under his chin, expressionlessly regarding the newspaper.

"Like Yohji, for example," Ken quipped, joining in the fun. Yohji turned to the brunet, and clutched his chest dramatically.

"Et tu, Ken-ken?" he reeled back as if been struck. "I'm hurt, my heart is torn."

"Your heart is on the left side of your chest, Kudou," Aya remarked placidly. "As your brain is at the end of your ass."

Ken and Omi burst out laughing. Only Aya could say it in such as cool and casual manner, making the insult seem more annoying than it being dealt out hotly does. Yohji scowled harder, making his comely face quite ugly for a moment. "What did I do to deserve this shi -"

"Hello, kitties!"

"Hello yourself, Hamtaro," Aya replied politely. "There's only one Kitty I know who says 'hello', and she's pink, and she's not here, and if you're not buying anything, go home."

"Ne, Aya-kun," Omi said tentatively. "He hasn't come in yet. Give him a break, and let his come in, maybe he'll buy something…"

Aya looked up with a stare that could freeze the Snow Queen to death and land her in the Magic Bus Hospital for 3rd degree hypothermia. "That's Berserker from Schwarz. If he's here to buy anything, let me know, I'm going to go to church and pray for Aya-Chan's recovery…"

"I'm Berserker from Schwarz and I'm here to buy something, and don't pray in church, because church is the stupidest, lamest thing I've EVER come across," Farfarello said smoothly, in a lucid tone. "But don't be afraid, my little kittens! Today I'm under the most powerful drugs Oracle has given me, and I'm here to buy something for my Nagi to make him happy!"

His one good eye crinkled up as he smiled, causing the florists' sweat drops to grow larger in size. The stared at him silently. "Well, how can we help you, then?" Ken asked politely. Farfarello stared at Ken in a really eerie manner.

"Give me a flower that makes god cry," Farfarello replied casually. "And that can make my Nagi-baby happy."

"But all flowers make god h --" Yohji received a kick on his shin from the prudent redhead.

"Heartbroken, when they're cut off their stems and left to die in a slow manner in a vase, never to feel the rain and sunshine again," Aya stepped in quickly. This was a potential customer. In his mania, he might just pay extra and forget about the change.

Hey. He wasn't Schuldig. He could lie for all he cared.

"Great! So all flowers make god cry, and Nagi likes them," Farfarello nodded sanely. He then turned to Omi. "You!"

"M… Me?" Omi inched back, afraid. Farfarello regarded him in a dangerous manner.

"Yeah, you," he said, grinning maniacally. "You look a bit like Nagi. So what you like, he might like too. Give me tips. NOW."

"Hey, you're his koi, right?" Ken ventured to ask, out of curiosity. "Why don't you know what he likes and doesn't like?"

Farfarello turned to face Ken, red eye burning holes in the brunet's. "Because Nagi is Nagi. He'll never tell me what he likes that I don't like, he's always saying, 'Whatever makes Farfie happy makes Nagi happy too', like I'm stupid or something and would believe him. I'm mad, not stupid. I'm smart enough to know that Nagi-baby likes flowers, because he's always getting them from -someone-!"

Yohji flinched.

"But anyway, I want to make Nagi happy in this way, because playing with the blender all the time seems boring." He cocked his head and grinned at the florists. "So you've got to tell me which flowers to buy, and get them right, otherwise I'll come and maul everyone in the shop here. Understand?"

"Y… Yes, sir!" Omi squeaked, earthworms hidden behind a jar of lilies. No point in having his family harmed!

"Which flowers do you like, Bombing kitty?"

"Err… it's Bombay," Yohji corrected him. He received in return, a glare that could pitch Ifrit into the Magic Bus Hospital for 3rd degree burns.

"Bombing sounds better," Farfarello interjected, not at all listening. "Now, tell me what you like!"

"I… I like freesias," Omi stammered uncertainly. Farfarello tilted his head.

"What the heck is that? Show me!" A bunch of bright red freesias were shoved in his direction. He took hold of it, regarded it in a sagely manner, before tossing it on the floor and stomping on it under his feet. Omi watched in tearful horror.

"What did you do that for?"

"It hurts god to trample on flowers," Farfarello said smugly, satisfied at earning a few of those heavenly tears. "And these freesias look stupid. Nagi-baby won't want them."

Omi walked away dejectedly. He hid himself under the counter and howled. Literally.

"You! Stupid head! Come here!" he screeched at Ken, who jumped slightly, spilled some water, and mumbled incoherently. "What flowers do you like?"

"Gentians," Ken replied easily.

"Gentians are dumb!" Farfarello said. "Get lost. Next! You! The prostitute! Come here!"

"Prostitute…" Yohji was too shocked to say much. Farfarello glared at him.

"What flowers do you like?"

"Orchids, of course," he smirked good-naturedly, handing the redheaded Irishman a basket full of white ones. "These kind of hurt god, because we arranged these orchids for a funeral…"

Farfarello looked interested for a while, before a scowl took over his face. "Meaning that you want Nagi-baby to die soon? Shi-Ne!" He grabbed Yohji by his hair and shoved his face into the basket, holding it down in sheer brute force. Yohji coughed, spluttered, struggled and scuffled, but to no avail. At last he ceased, as if suffocated to death, and Farfarello let go. He tumbled down onto the floor, eyes wide and white, the basket of mangled orchids landing next to his head. Farfarello turned to the dormant redhead, who had a rare smile painted on his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" the Irish asked, irked. Aya shook his head silently.

"Nothing. Anyway, I'd like to interest you in these lilies." He took up a jar of pale pink lilies, with bright green leaves. "Officially lilies are flowers given on funerals, but pink ones can be given casually or romantically to people. Here, you kill three pigs with one stone - You hurt god, you make Nagi-baby happy because these flowers are great, and, you get a 0.001% discount just for today! Besides, killing three pigs with one stone is like stabbing the Trinity with one knife. So, what do you think?"

Farfarello looked convinced. "Okay, I'll buy it."

"Thank you for your business," Aya wrapped the flowers up in pink and white transparent paper, lacing it with white doilies, and a flimsy light pink ribbon. "That will be 2500 yen please. A 5% tax of 500 yen included."

Farfarello paid up, and walked out of the shop without a backward glance. Aya took from the amount 1000 yen and pocketed it. Ken stared at him. "Hey! What'd take that money for?"

"Service tax for saving the shop." And without another word he slipped out through the front door.

_______________________

Farfarello skidded up to the door of his Nagi-baby's room and straightened his black tank top, his hair, and his eye-patch before knocking gently. He could hear Nagi stirring from the sheets and getting up to reach the door, muttering something under his breath. The door slid open to reveal a rather disheveled, mussed up and disorganized brunet. He'd been sleeping like a baby since their 'event' last night and obviously hadn't wakened since then till just a few moments ago. Nagi smiled when he saw that it was Farfarello. "Hey… what are you doing here, Farfie? I thought you were in here…"

"I got you a surprise!" he shoved the flowers into Nagi's arms. "I got them just for you!"

Nagi's eyes went wide with joy. "Really? You mean… you don't hate flowers after all?"

"Not those that Nagi likes," Farfarello grinned. "Do you like them?"

"Of course I do…" he favored the Irishman with a small shy smile. "So… what else do you have up your sleeve?"

Farfarello took his hand in his and grinned, pulling him downstairs slowly. Nagi followed suit, still smiling faintly at the surprise of actually receiving flowers from the lunatic Irishman. Soon they were at the coffee table laden with a blender and a pot of unidentifiable dead plants. Nagi stared at it.

"Farfie… what…?"

The Irishman grinned winsomely at him. He picked up the pot, and pulled out a particularly long earthworm. "Let's blend some worms, Nagi-baby!"

_____________________

Omi looked around the shop frantically for his newfound family. "Hey! Where are Yohji-kun the II, Aya-kun the II, Ken-kun the II and Omi-kun the II?"

~*~ The End ~*~

Note: Weird. (^^;) Pointless too. I don't think Farfie even likes flowers. Oh, well…


End file.
